This research is concerned with the extent to which acutely and chronically administered methadone may interfere with types of behavior commonly observed in man. The goals are to delineate behavioral mechanisms of methadone's actions and its interactions with other drugs. These investigations will include deprivation conditions, the scheduling of consequences, conditioned reinforcement, and the repeated learning of behavioral chains.